The Race
by Chris Coven Goodmakers
Summary: Blindside and Nightwing engaged in a rooftop race to the scene of a crime, in order to prove who the better superhero is.


The Race

Blindside dodged the punch thrown at him. He was surrounded by 4 very large men who were angered by his attempt to interrupt there looting of a small convenience store. He dodged a punch thrown by the thug to his left, while at the same time kicking the thug to his right square in the chest. The thug behind him lurched forward with a throw, but a swift low kick to his legs knocked him to the ground with a Thud.

Seeing that all his partners had been subdued the Thug directly in front of the menacing looking Blindside quivered in fear, tightly clutching a lead pipe. Blindside slowly walked towards him, raising one of his sharp metal claws. He wrapped it around the lead pipe and ripped it out of the Thugs hands in one swift motion. The thug whimpered and ran away.

Blindside was satisfied with his work and rubbed his talon like hands together. He did not she the Thug behind him climbing slowly to his feet. The man was exceptionally belligerent. He saw Blindside's back turned to him. He picked up a crowbar he had dropped earlier. Raising the tool above his head he was about to rush at Blindside and strike him hard, however he never even got the chance to move his feet when a large object landed on him and knocked him to the ground unconscious. Blindside turned around sharply to see Nightwing standing over the comatose thug.

"You should learn to watch your back!" he exclaimed boastfully. Blindside was not happy with what had happened. Ever since they first met him and Nightwing were not on the best of terms. Nightwing thought Blindside too arrogant, and Blindside thought Nightwing to smug. The irony was completely lost on both of them.

"Maybe next time you should ask before interrupting grown up business" He replied in a condescending and sarcastic tone.

"Consider yourself lucky I was here, or else you would be lying face down in a pool of your own blood!" there was great anger in Nightwing's voice.

"I had the situation perfectly under control!" Blindside snapped back.

"Like hell if I…" Blindside cut his sentence short as the sound of a store alarm emanated from a few blocks away. Both men looked in that direction, then back at each other.

"This one's mine!" the both exclaimed almost simultaneously. The grew angry at each other's assumption, but rather then waste time arguing they decided that they should just get there quickly, one trying to beat the other to the scene.

Nightwing took out a grapnel and shot it up at the ledge. It hooked onto the ledge and he began to climb up the brick wall. Blindside jumped onto a garbage can and then quickly onto the wall. He dug his claws into the brick and began to scale up. The two men reached the roof at almost the exact same point. The looked over the string of roofs to were the alarm was blaring. The looked at each other then to their collective target. The race was on.

The bolted off the line at as fast a pace they could manage. There were neck and neck up to the ledge of the first roof. Without hesitation the jumped, clearing the alleyway and rolling onto the second roof. The both climbed to there feet quickly and took off. This roof was longer then the last, and as they sprinted Nightwing began to fall behind. Blindside reached the ledge first and leapt with all his might. Nightwing followed. The rolled onto the third roof and continued racing down. Nightwing began to catch up and even overtook Blindside. Blindside in turn began to pump his legs harder, closing the distance once more.

The two heroes were neck and neck up to the fourth and final roof. From the upcoming ledge there was no roof to land on, just a 3-story fall to the hard concrete street below. They didn't hesitate. Nightwing was ahead, he leaped off with and soared threw the air. He opened his arms reveling a thin blue gliding skin that extended from his arms to his waist. They caught air and he began to glide down towards the street.

Blindside took a different approach, he just jump straight of the ledge and fell fast towards the ground. He grabbed a flagpole with one hand and swung around, breaking his speed. He then his a small ledge and from there leaped down the remaining story to the ground. The two hit the asphalt almost simultaneously. The quickly came up, Nightwing with his fighting sticks out, and Blindside holding his staff. The stood backs to each other ready to fight. However as they looked around d the realized that there were no opponents to fight. The store alarm was ringing but there were no crooks, no thugs, no goons, no nothing. They heard the muffled screams above them. Looking up they saw 3 men dressed in black hanging from the store sign, secured by a black cable.

Blindside and Nightwing looked at each other, then to the figures standing behind them. Batman stood, large as ever, next to the diminutive Robin. Robin had a look of satisfaction on his face. He then said something that made both Blindside and Nightwing feel rather embarrassed.

"What took you so long?"


End file.
